


A Million Thoughts of a MEKA Pilot

by Echo_XIII



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Life is a Game, Origin Story, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, overwatch crew will show up at some point, who are you calling a child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_XIII/pseuds/Echo_XIII
Summary: It was only natural that MEKA would be drafting the top pro gamers due to their APM. Scientifically, it was proven that video games increased hand to eye coordination. No amount of military training could make a solider have the fast reaction time of a pro gamer. Top soldiers had been the first human MEKA pilots and they had failed. It was only natural that they drafted the pro gamer that had taken the video game world into the palm of her hand. D.Va was always going to be drafted, it only came down to a matter of when she would be drafted.A million thoughts go through her head as she goes from being a pro gamer to a mech pilot of the South Korean Army. One thing hasn't changed though, D.Va is number one and she plays to win.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Blizzard, please give us more on Hana "D.Va" Song's story!
> 
> With that said, I love D.Va and I want to know more about her story. This is basically going to be a bunch of one shots that may and may not connect to one another. I want to improve my writing and I hope to do that through this character study of one of my favorite Overwatch characters. Please enjoy!

Receiving the opportunity to pilot a mech was something out of a video game. She was good at video games, one of the best. Being the best of the best had its advantages. She had sponsorship's from several companies, her own clothing line, and she even starred in a few movies. No matter how many of her competitors tried to claim she was cheating, she always proved them wrong. Not one of the gaming officials could find fault in her gaming to prove the false claims. There was no cheating, no hacking, they declared.

 

Hana Song was number one and she played to win.

 

Of course, joining had not been like the intro to some video game. It wasn't even as glorious as some of her fans made it out to be. To be honest she often mixed up the true beginning in her mind. Did it start with the letter or maybe it was the phone call first? Either way it lead to a meeting that took place after a tournament where she took first place.

 

With the trophy in her hands she was ushered off the stage and into one of the waiting rooms where Junwi(1) Pan greeted her. Clutching the trophy close to her chest, Hana stuttered out a greeting of her own. The man that stood before her was one everyone in South Korea knew; the leader of Mobile Exo-Force of the Korean Army or MEKA for short.

 

At the age of sixteen, Hana Song was drafted into MEKA. She had heard rumors from other pro gamers that MEKA had been seeking them out. Their time to serve in the South Korean Army just now appearing. The drones used to keep back the Colossal Omnic had been failing and more destruction laid waste to their homeland. A new approach was needed. Military trained pilots had failed, the reaction times pitifully slow compared to any pro gamer.

 

It was only natural that MEKA would be drafting the top pro gamers due to their APM. Scientifically, it was proven that video games increased hand to eye coordination. No amount of military training could make a solider have the fast reaction time of a pro gamer. Top soldiers had been the first human MEKA pilots and they had failed. It was only natural that they drafted the pro gamer that had taken the video game world into the palm of her hand. D.Va was always going to be drafted, it only came down to a matter of when she would be drafted.

 

The top twenty-five pro gamers were drafted; age and gender ignored in favor of their APM skills. Five squads of MEKA were formed. Not one of the pro gamers were surprised to find that D.Va was assigned to the first squad.

 

Four months of training in her very own pink mech did not prepare her for coming face to face to with the colossal omnic for the first time. When they said it was colossal, they meant _colossal_. It paled in comparison to all the skyscrapers she had ever seen. She stared, terrified as she watched the first squadron fight back the Colossal Omnic. The varying colored mechs were nothing but tiny bugs in comparison to the omnic. They were holding their own, making their fighting patterns unpredictable as possible.

 

Orders came and the second squadron was sent in, her squad. As terrified as she was, she refused to give in to her fear. All she had to do was think of the Colossal Omnic as the final boss in a video game. She weaved her mech around, switching between shooting sensors and exposed joints her scanner picked up on. Time was non existent as they fought on, but their spirits were beginning to falter.

 

“Sheesh! C’mon guys we gotta stop dragging our feet. I know this new VR game is tough, but then again that's why they asked all of us pro gamers to test it out.” The words were out of her mouth before she could even think. A few dark laughs filtered through the comms along with a couple of rally cries.

 

_“Shit D.Va who knew you could give such an encouraging pep talk?”_ A voice filtered through the comms and in the heat of the moment Hana forgot his name. Only a simple laugh escaped her lips as a reply. She didn’t think of her words as a pep talk. The words were more of a dying thank you in her mind. If they did die to today at least it would be with the best of the best. D.Va winced at that grim thought and shook her head. Her only thoughts needed to be of the Colossal Omnic. She needed to focus for the sake of her country.

 

They were forcing it further and further back. That was when it changed. Someone from the first squad got too comfortable. Their pattern had become too predictable and, before she could even shout out over the comms, the dark green mech was snatched out of the sky. The Colossal Omnic crushed the mech along with the pilot inside.

 

Hana could feel her stomach flip, bile threatening to find a way out. Casualty number one for the pro gamers. Blinking tears from her eyes, another mech was smacked out of the sky and straight into the ocean. Another mech was stomped on as two more were shot out of the sky. Before she even knew it they were down seven gamers. Her eyes darted around the battlefield, glancing from the mechs around her to the Colossal Omnic. Taking a deep breath she saw an opportunity.

 

“D.Va reporting in! I-I see an opportunity for a self destruct sequence! Move away on the count of one! Thrusters full power! Ejecting in three… two... one!” Hana slammed her hand on the self destruct button. “Nerf this!!!” She silently thanked the engineers for building in an automatic eject. As good as her reaction time was, she wasn’t sure she would be able to press an eject button with how her hands were shaking.

 

Hiding behind a destroyed building, Hana watched as two of her squad mates set off their self destruct sequence. The Colossal Omnic stumbled before retreating into the ocean. For now the fight was over. They had won this battle, but the war was far from over.

 

Her home was being destroyed little by little every year this omnic decided to show up, it was challenging to everyone. It was challenging _her_ and there was no way she was going to lose. Life was a game and Hana ‘D.Va’ Song played to win.

 

\-------

 

1: Junwi is the Korean equivalent to a warrant officer, someone who holds more than thirty years of military service.


	2. Overwatch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for this to sit so long without updating, but life likes to get in the way. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

She was nineteen years old and it had been ten months and three days since the Colossal Omnic had been driven back to sea. The time frame for the Colossal Omnic appearing kept changing. It was with that thought that she gripped the paper in her hands tightly. Twenty-four hours ago she had been in a meeting with her superiors and a representative from the United Nations. Overwatch had initiated a recall. Illegally, but after watching closely the UN had approached Overwatch and officially reinstated them on a probation period.

 

South Korea had suggested that one of their military personnel join Overwatch to help keep an eye on things and help out. With her success rate against the Colossal Omnic it was no wonder that they chose her. Hana Song aka D.va. Her, they were choosing her. If the Colossal Omnic attacked while she was with Overwatch…

 

Hana shook her head, letting the thought slip from her mind. She couldn’t think of that possibility. Of course, there was another reason she had been chosen for the Overwatch mission. She was friendly enough and prone to making friends, even though she tried not to sometimes. If the MEKA defenses were ever overwhelmed, she shuddered just thinking about it, South Korea needed a backup plan. Even without starting her mission, she had a feeling in her gut that those apart of Overwatch would agree to help them with the Colossal Omnic should the need arise. It should not be their burden.

 

She would focus on that thought when the time arose. After all Hana had a thirteen hour to flight from MEKA’s base to Watchpoint: Gibraltar to look forward too. While she was excited about the chance to travel to an Overwatch base, she was dreading the amount of time it was going to take.

 

Along with her own MEKA squad, several others from various squads came to wish her off. They each had leave time from the base, but this was unprecedented. It couldn't even be compared to when they help out the police forces. Each of their words were different, but the messages were all the same. Stay safe and always play to win.

 

For a majority of the flight, Hana sat beside her pink mech. She could still smell the new coat of paint that been applied only a few days ago. The mechanics at MEKA had also shown her a few things that had changed to the operating system. Along with everything else about taking care of her mech. After all, unless something major happen she was now her own mechanic.

 

After the third game over screen appeared on her handheld, Hana frowned and closed the game. She was getting lost in her thoughts again, rethinking and overthinking about what her time both with Overwatch and away from MEKA would be like. Standing up, she shoved her handheld into the front pocket of her pink hoodie. Patting her mech on the hood, she pulled out her phone. Not to surprisingly she had been at her game for a little over five hours. That meant she was only eight hours from Gibraltar. Eight hours from becoming a new member of the recently revived Overwatch.

 

It was only when the plane landed that Hana was startled from her sleep. She hadn’t even realized she had fallen asleep. The last thing she remembered was walking through the plane before sitting down on one of the seat lined up across from her mech. Stretching her arms above her head, Hana stood up from her seat. With her gaze focused on her mech, she moved towards the pink machine. Now that she had arrived in Gibraltar it was time to make a good impression on her new co-workers.

 

Hana remembered the first few times she had to climb into her mech, she had struggled for several minutes. It had been years since she struggled with her mech; for now it was like wrapping a blanket around herself. Powering up the pink mech she watch with satisfaction as the HUD flickered to life. Bringing her mech out to Gibraltar right away had been the one thing she had insisted upon since being assigned to join Overwatch. There was no way in hell she was letting them cart it over without her.

 

As she moved the mech to stand from it’s sitting position, the pilot appeared in the cargo hold. He saluted her before moving to press the button for the ship's doors. A mixture of nervousness and excitement flowed through her as she maneuvered the pink mech off of the ship. The pilot of the ship followed after her, pushing a cart of suitcases and boxes that held her gaming equipment. 

 

The first thing Hana noticed about the small was the  _ gorilla _ with glasses, two women stood on either side of the gorilla. The one to the left had spiky brown hair and a strange glowing device strapped to her chest. On the gorilla’s left was a woman with blond hair wearing a lab coat, a doctor, she noted upon seeing a red cross stitched on the sleeves of the lab coat.

 

“A giant gorilla! Just like in those old video games! It’s great to meet you!” The words escaped her lips before she could even think of a proper greeting. She knew of the various Overwatch members, but no one from MEKA or the UN had told her that one of them was a gorilla. Instantly she knew what game she would first be streaming as as a new member of Overwatch. Maybe she could even get the gorilla to be a special guest on the stream. Her fans would love that!

 

“I get that a lot.” The gorilla sighed, fixing his glasses. “My name is Winston and welcome to Overwatch Miss Song.”

 

“Heya love, I’m Lena Oxton aka Tracer. It’ll be a pleasure to work with you!”

 

“I’m Dr. Angela Ziegler, the resident doctor of Overwatch. I’d like to go over your medical records once you’re all settled in.” 

 

Meeting her first three members of Overwatch went by quickly. She was given a tour of the flight hangar which included a Winston pointing her to a spot which she could claim for her mech. Parking her mech, she powered it down, patting the controls before she climbed out. After the tour of the flight hangar, Angela went off in her own direction as Winston and Lena continued to give her a tour. Their first stop being the dormitories where the pilot who flew her here dropped her things off. The two shared a quick goodbye in korean before he left to fly back to South Korea.

 

As they toured the base Hana made a mental map of the place. The main places she took note of was the kitchen which was attached to the mess hall, the common room, the gym, and the indoor training facility which had Winston mentioning that he planned to put together an outdoor training area Incase she wished to practice with her mech. Not to mention that everyone else was also interested in an outdoor training facility. There were various other rooms of the base like the library and such but she didn’t pay too much attention to them.

 

Better than seeing the various locations that the base had to offer was the fact that she was able to meet a few more Overwatch agents. The first person they came across on the tour of the base was Fareeha Amari. Hana learned that the Egyptian woman was a member of Helix Security and that her mother had been one of the founding leaders of Overwatch itself.

 

The next person they ended up bumping into on the tour happened to be Mei-Ling Zhou. Needless es to say that Hana was excited to meet the climatologist. Mei was one of the few people that she looked up to. Briefly, she wondered if this was how her fans felt when she did meet and greets at various video game competitions.

 

“Mei, I love reading your journal! I’m so jealous that you get to go to all those places!” Hana said once Winston introduced them to one another.

 

“Thank you.” Mei said as she nodded her head, “That's true. I guess you don’t get to travel very much.”

 

“Yeah, MEKA tends to keep us busy. Not to mention I didn’t really travel much outside of South Korea to participate in tournaments. Although, I did travel to Hollywood to film a movie once!”

 

The mention of her movie dragged Lena and Winston into the conversation. Lena was the only one who had seen it. Apparently, her girlfriend had dragged her to see it. Hana immediately declared a movie night needed to take place soon. After all, it would kill two birds with one stone. Team bonding and they would be watching a movie! Score!

 

It wasn’t long after that that Winston wrapped up the tour of Watchpoint: Gibraltar and lead her back to the dormitories. Of course, there were several Overwatch agents that they hadn’t stumbled across in their tour. Winston mentioned that they were either out gathering supplies or picking up two more recruits that the United Nations had approved. Seeing as most of the new recruits and old agents were currently present, they were going to hold a small party tonight to get everyone acquainted. 

 

“Oh, inside your room you’ll find a communicator of the desk. If you have any questions don’t hesitate to let me or Athena know. I think that’s everything for now Miss Song.”

 

“Call me D.va and thanks Winston!” Hana said, turning towards her door she paused and quickly spun to face him. “Wait, who’s Athena?”

 

“Hello Agent Song, I am Athena. I am an AI that Winston created. If you require any assistance I will be glad to help you.” The feminine voice filtered into the hallway around them. Hana’s gaze drifted to the ceiling before looking back to Winston.

 

“That’s so cool! Annyeong Athena!”

 

“I need to go take care of a few things, but like I said contact me or ask Athena if you have any questions. Once again, welcome to Overwatch D.va.” 

 

With that said, Winston adjusted his glasses before making his way down the hall back from where they had come. Hana watched him for a moment before entering her room. First things first she needed to set up her gaming equipment. Even though putting her clothes away in the provided dresser would be easier that wasn’t the way she rolled. 

 

Setting up her gaming equipment had taken time, but it was worth it in order to set it up perfectly. Hana did have to ask Athena for the wifi password so she could run various connection tests. With that all done she moved onto unpacking the clothing she had brought with her. Halfway through unpacking her clothes Athena’s voice filtered into her room to mention that everyone was gathering in the common room for the small party. Thanking the AI for that information, Hana exited her room and made her way to the common room. She was excited to meet the rest of the Overwatch agents currently on base.

 

Meeting the various Overwatch agents was interesting, especially considering that one of them was dressed as an actual cowboy. Jesse McCree, as he had introduced himself. He was one of the returning members of Overwatch, though he was mainly an agent of Blackwatch. Hearing him speak with his southern American accent was amazing and weird with the various phrases he said. McCree ended up introducing her to two others, an omnic monk named Zenyatta and Genji who kept referring to himself as a cyborg ninja. 

Lena introduced her to Soldier:76. He stayed fairly quiet as he watched everyone from the corner, his back to the wall. Other than being a vigilante who joined on, no one seemed to know a lot about him. Their introduction was brief with the only memorable part being Soldier:76 sizing her up from behind his visor. Hana hand stood her ground, silently letting him know that she wasn’t going to be backing down.

 

The next person she met was Satya Vaswani, an employee from Vishkar. Hana was certain that if she looked up the definition of elegance she would simply find Satya’s picture. She was curious as to how it was to work with hard light, but that was a question for another time.

 

Then there was Lúcio! Hana couldn’t believe that she was actually meeting him in real life. Everyone back at MEKA was going to be jealous when they found out she was going to be working with Lúcio. Sure they had chatted a few times online, but meeting him was amazing. She was thankful that he was just as easy to talk to in person as he was over social media. Not to mention that they ended up swapping autographs and taking a few pictures that they then posted to their social media accounts. Their fans were going to flip when they see the picture of them.

 

All in all the party was great. Overwatch certainly was interesting and she was sure there wouldn’t be many dull moment. She looked forward to working with each of the members. After working with everyone in MEKA this was going to be an interesting change. Hopefully she would be able to handle it. Hana hoped the Colossal Omnic wouldn’t strike while she was with Overwatch. She prayed Overwatch would never have to face the Colossal Omnic.

 

Hopefully...

 

Sneaking away from the party had been a little difficult, but Hana had managed to do it after several varying excuses. Her mind raced from one thought to the next. The sound from the party carried through the watchpoint as she made her way out of the building. 

 

Halfway to the beach access, she stopped. Her hands balled into fists as she glared out at the ocean. There was a small part of her mind that was convinced that if she put one single foot down on the sand of the small beach then the Colossal Omnic would emerge from the sea and start to destroy this part of the world as well. That’s why she stayed right where she was, making a small vow not to go down any further while she was at Watchpoint: Gibraltar. That’s why she did what she did next. Hana Song aka D.Va screamed at the ocean.


	3. Target Practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the beginning of this written for a while, but life happened and then I just got a new job! Motivated with the new job has helped with motivation to finish this chapter, so please enjoy!

The first few days of being an Overwatch agent were fairly quiet. She was thankful for that as it would help her sleep schedule adjust to the time in Gibraltar. Winston had said that there wouldn’t be any missions right away unless something major happened. Thus the first few days Hana spent getting to know her new teammates whenever she wasn’t streaming. It was for the most part similar to MEKA, but with a lot more freedom and for that she was thankful.

 

MEKA was certainly more strict when it came to a number of things. From the time she woke up in the morning until it was time to go to bed her day, as well as every other MEKA pilot, was planned out until the very second. Though the more she thought about the two organizations the more she realized that the only thing they had in common was keeping the peace. They way they operated to the people involved were vastly different and maybe that was what she was really thankful for.

 

Training, while not mandatory everyday, was recommended for every at least four times a week with only one day being mandatory team training. So far, Hana had trained everyday since her arrival at Overwatch. As much as she was looking forward to changing up her schedule, it was hard to break the habits that MEKA had instilled in her. That was why she was awake and currently in the training room at the break of dawn. Not to mention the fact that she was still hyper aware of her place here.

 

Raising her light pistol she shifted her stance and breathed in. All her focus was on the target bots moving around. Breathing out, she fired her pistol. Without really paying attention to the now fallen bots, Hana changed out her empty magazine for a new one. Even with no missions currently lined up, she continued to practice. Overwatch could not be allowed to see her falter. She could not falter.

 

A whistle rang throughout the training area. Without hesitation she quickly spun in the direction of the sound, her pistol poised and her finger hovering over the trigger.

 

“Whoa there darling! Didn’t mean to startle ya.” McCree said, his hands raised.

 

Hana glared at McCree for a moment before relaxing, releasing a breath she had been holding in. “I could have shot you. Ah, sorry.”

 

Nodding, McCree lowered his hands. After seeing her shoot down those training bots he didn’t doubt her aim one bit. “No worries. I do have a question for ya Miss D.Va. Where did you learn to shoot like that?”

 

Sure, he knew that she was essentially apart of the South Korean Army. However, even with the time frame of her recruitment there was no way they had to the time to teach her that kind of gun skill. After all, they probably focused more on the mech’s training. 

 

“16-Bit Hero!” Hana replied, a grin on her face, “Though, the training from M.E.K.A did help me improve. It’s not something that we typically need to use, but M.E.K.A keeps us on a strict training regiment that always involves target practice out of our mechs.”

 

McCree quirked an eyebrow at her response. It certainly wasn’t the answer he had thought, but considering her background it wasn’t something that she should be surprised at. Not to mention that it was something that Overwatch wouldn’t have to worry about incase something damaged Hana’s mech enough that she would be without it. That wasn’t going to stop him from keeping an eye on her back should that need arise.

 

Letting out a whistle, McCree tipped his hat back. “Well, should you ever need any pointers let me know and I’ll be sure to help ya Miss D.Va.” The way she held herself with her pistol in hand remind him of himself. She had more of a choice when it came to having a weapon put in her hands, but Hana was still young and he knew what it felt like at her age to carry that weight. Of course, the situations they had were not the same but the sentiment was still the same.

 

No one that young should have a weapon in their hands and the weight of the world on their shoulders.

 

With a nod of her head, an understandable yet comfortable silence fell between them. McCree walked over to the empty station to Hana’s right, placing a small container on the small table surface. Pulling Peacekeeper out of its holster, he kept an eye on Hana as he loaded the revolver with bullets.

 

One bullet.

 

Her stance was standard for beginners.

 

Two bullets.

 

Her right arm her dominant considering how she held her pistol.

 

Three bullets.

 

Her left arm was bent as she used her left arm to support her right.

 

Four bullets.

 

Her left foot was placed in front of her right.

 

Five bullets.

 

Her eyes were narrowed in focus as three training bots started to move.

 

Six bullets.

 

She pulled the trigger thrice, each bullet hitting a training bot.

 

Peacekeeper was ready.

 

Not a single shot wasted, though not a true bullseye, Hana had hit her mark.

 

Picking up the noise cancelling headphones, McCree reached around the barrier between them. “Ya might want to put these on. Peacekeeper ain’t as quiet and if I don’t at least offer these Angie’ll have my head.”

 

“Okay.” Hana replied as she took the offered headphones. Once they were covering her ears, she grinned at McCree and gave him a thumbs up. They were certainly bulkier than her personal headphones. Then again, her personal headphones were not made to cancel out any nearby noise.

 

Pursing her lips, Hana observed McCree. His entire outfit to his gun was gimmicky, but she supposed her mecha suit wasn’t any better. Though, without a doubt she was curious to see how good he was with that revolver. The file she had read hadn’t offered too much information. Plus, it was always good to see how your teammates performed before heading right into battle.

 

Even with the noise cancelling headphones, the first pull of the trigger unfortunately made her flinch. He had been right when he had said his revolver wasn’t as quiet as her pistol. Standing firm, she allowed her gaze to drift between McCree and each training bit as they fell to the ground.

 

Two.

 

Three.

 

Four.

 

Five.

 

Six.

 

From where she stood she could tell that each bullet was a clean shot through the eye of the training bots. Switching her gaze back to McCree she removed the headphones from her head. One thing was certain, McCree was a better shot than anyone she had known back in M.E.K.A. 

 

“Teach me.” Hana blurted out with determination in her eyes and a tight grip on the headphones. “Please, teach me what you know!” She was good, but she needed to be better. She needed to improve her firearm skills. McCree could help. McCree could make her better.

 


	4. Medical Bay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up rewriting this chapter several times and this version is the best one and the one I am most happy with.

It had about two week since Hana had arrived in Gibraltar. Her sleep schedule still had yet to correct itself completely but it was getting there. The good thing was that she was no longer going to sleep at three o’clock pm Gibraltar time. Well, most days at least. Okay, she had only managed to not go to bed four times at three o’clock.

 

She hadn’t realized just how much the seven hour time difference was going to affect her. Of course, it just had show up during her first stream as a member of Overwatch. Then again maybe she should have waited another week before doing a stream.

 

Hana smiled into the webcam, thanking all of the fans that came to watch her stream before shutting everything down. Running a hand through her hair she glanced at the communicator that sat between her monitor and keyboard. It had been blinking a pale orange since half way through her last game. Thank god it hadn’t been red or she would have had to end her stream abruptly. Picking up the device, she quickly unlocked it making sure to go right to her emails simply to get the light to stop blinking.

 

Winston had sent out an email early this morning. That was standard protocol regarding any information updates. The unusual thing about the email was the fact that the subject line mentioned caffeine and it talked about Angela. Not to mention that the good doctor was the only one not to receive the email.

 

Under no circumstances was anyone to give Angela anything with caffeine in it. That included coffee and energy drinks. The latter of that clearly referring to herself. No one else really drank energy drinks. She even had a not so secret mini fridge in her room that was filled with energy drinks along with a hidden bottle of soju. After all, depending on how long she streamed for, she need an energy drink. It didn’t hurt that an energy drink company was one of her sponsors.

 

Along with her mini fridge she kept some in the kitchen’s fridge for everyone else or for when she was in the common area. The remainder were stored away in the pantry. Drinking coffee was one thing, but drinking an entire can of energy drink when you’ve never had one before…

 

“Athena?”

 

“Yes, Agent Song?”

 

“Where is Doctor Ziegler?”

 

“Doctor Ziegler is currently in the medical bay.”

 

“Thank you, Athena. Also, you might want to talk to Winston about locking the pantry for now. Energy drinks can be a bit more potent than coffee if your not used to them.”

 

“I will make sure to pass along your message to Winston Agent Song.”

 

Pulling her headphones off of her head, she ran a hand through her hair. She need a shower, but first she needed to see Doctor Zeigler. Which meant she had to go to the med bay. Hana was not looking forward to that.

 

She had put off the visit to the medical bay long enough. Every time Angela saw her she mentioned that she needed to do a standard checkup and physical. Without that done she would be unable to participate in missions. It made her skin itch.

 

As she made her out of her room, she rubbed at her left wrist. Once she finished her visit with Angela she was definitely going to take her mech for a spin around the base. It had been took long since she had needed to climb into her mech.

 

The past two weeks had been filled with so much paperwork and stiff formalities with the United Nations. That didn’t even included her daily reports back to M.E.K.A. She understood the necessities for everything, but it was starting to feel like she was never going to sit in her mech ever again. Hana scratched at her left wrist. Target practice with McCree didn’t help the itch of her skin, though he had already given her a number of tips that she couldn’t wait to try on the field.

 

According to Winston, yesterday had been the last of the formalities and paperwork. At least until something major happened were she was involved. All that meant for her was the sooner she had her physical with Doctor Ziegler the sooner she could get back on the field and do what she did best. Well, what she did best besides video games anyway.

 

Her thoughts had consumed her mind to the point where she hadn’t even realized she had arrived at the medical bay until she was standing before the door. Blinking, Hana raised her hand to knock on the door. It wasn’t necessary, but considering that it wasn’t even seven am in Gibraltar it would at least give Doctor Ziegler a heads up assuming that she was awake and not asleep at her desk.

 

When the reply she received was muffled and followed by a bang, Hana opened the door and entered the medical bay. It felt odd entering the medical bay. At M.E.K.A she had done almost everything she could think of to avoid spending time in the medical bay. Everything was so pristine and blindingly white.

 

“Uh, Doctor Ziegler?”

 

“Yes, yes I’m coming!” Angela was in the middle of tying up her hair as she approached the front of the medical bay. Her white coat is wrinkled and the bags under her eyes are dark. That was either from lack of sleep or the fact that Hana had woken her up earlier than normal. The former more likely unless she was a rather light sleeper. In their line of work that was almost a necessity.

 

“Hana? Are you alright?”

 

Hana nodded her head slightly. “Yeah, I’m fine. Well, my body is still hasn’t adjusted to the time difference. Other than that I’m good, I just came down to see if we could get my physical over with so that Winston can start putting me on missions. I mean so long as you’re not busy. If you are I can just come back later.”

 

“Ah, not at all! Come on in and we’ll get started right away.”

 

Hana followed Angela further into the medical bay. The sooner she got this over with the sooner she would be back on the field.

 

The questions Angela asks her seem fairly normal. Compared to the doctors at MEKA, Hana can tell that Angela is curious and cares a bit more about her medical history. Even if most of the questions that are asked can be easily answered with a look at her medical records which were full accessible to the doctor. Still, Hana answered each question. To hear herself say the answers aloud was odd even if it wasn’t the first time she had to do so. Maybe it was the fact that she was talking to Doctor Ziegler and not some faceless doctor that MEKA provided.

 

A half an hour of laying everything bare for Doctor Ziegler was exhausting. Of course, now Doctor Ziegler had all the medical information that she needed. Including documentation of all the small scars she had and any injury she had ever had in her life, both before MEKA and during her time with MEKA. Apparently, that information was vital for Doctor Ziegler's caduceus staff.

 

“The last thing we want is for something to go wrong when I’m healing you on the field. I’m sorry if it was a little intrusive Hana.” Doctor Ziegler said as sat down at her computer. 

 

Hana shrugged her shoulders slightly, “It was a necessity so you can perform your job.” Sure it had been more personal that she would have liked, but who was she to complain? There had been intrusive things that MEKA has done in the past for the benefit of the pilots. The best thing she could do was simply grin and bare it. After all, the world didn’t often play fair.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and brief interactions between Hana and Angela, but I promise they will have more interactions with each other in a later chapter.


	5. Officer Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the original chapter five was not working out the way I wanted so I'm pushing that back a little bit. Regardless, new chapter! Fun fact, I've actually had this one ready for a while as its actually the very first thing I wrote for this fic.

She's sipping on her ice coffee, a bored look to her face as she stared at the holo screen displayed on the table. McCree, Junkrat, and Roadhog’s wanted posters stared back at her. Athena’s monitoring systems had picked up an increase to their bounties the moment they arrived back from Dorado. At the moment two of the said three were arguing with Winston along with Soldier 76 butting in every so often.

“All three of you were reckless! You might as well as just gotten yourselves arrested!” Soldier 76 said as he massaged his temples.

“Hey! Me and Roadie were nowhere near getting arrested this time, so just relax mate. ‘Sides we got the job done.” With that said the junker plopped down in his seat, crossing his arms. This argument was going nowhere, but that didn’t mean it was going to end anytime soon. Winston huffed, shaking his head.

“The local police had the entire area surrounded! If it wasn’t for Hana you very well could have been arrested! We’re already walking on a thin line with the United Nations. The last thing we need is for them to put a halt to the new Overwatch because a group of agents were arrested!” The space gorilla shouted, slamming his hands on the table.

“Oh c’mon on Roadie back me up! Tell them that it wasn’t my explosives!” Junkrat said as he jumped to stand on the chair he had been sitting on. His gaze firm on his bodyguard as he waited for a reply. A slight shrug was all he received from Roadhog.

McCree crossed his arms, his gaze constantly switching between the former strike commander and the current commander of Overwatch. “Look, yes we caused a bit of damaged, but with Junkrat that’s unavoidable. The job got done quicker and now Los Muertos isn’t going to be a problem in Dorado. We cleaned up what you couldn’t finish Jack and no matter how close to being arrested we were it didn’t happen.”

“Technically I could've arrested you.” The words were out of her mouth before she could even think. Silence filled the room as everyone turned their attention to her. Blinking her eyes at the sudden attention, Hana shrugged her shoulders. “What? I mean just because I can arrest them doesn't mean I'm gonna.”

Clearing his throat, Winston opened his mouth to speak only to be beaten by Junkrat. “What the hell do you mean by that Sheila?” Roadhog simply grunted in agreement.

“Uh, I'm also a cop. Duh.” Hana raised her ice coffee to her lips taking another sip. Unfortunately for her the iced drink couldn’t stop them from staring. Placing her now empty cup on the table, she rolled her eyes. “Didn’t any of you read the file MEKA sent over with me?”

Winston nodded his head before shaking his head to indicated no, knowing him he probably read the first few pages and then told Athena to memorize the rest of it. Both junkers shook their heads to indicated no, as did the resident cowboy. Soldier: 76 rubbed the back of his head, looking sheepish even with the visor on his face. Hana frowned at them, she hated it when people underestimated her. Even when she had earned her place, they still didn’t realize what she was capable of. Not to mention that it stung knowing that former strike commander hadn’t even read her file, especially since he had been helping her out with the training simulations.

“Athena, help me out here.” the MEKA pilot said, turning her gaze to the ceiling.

“What would you like help with, Agent Song?”

“Can you please read off the section of my file that lists my duties as a MEKA pilot?”

“Of course. As a MEKA pilot Agent Song is required to fight the Colossal Omnic, promote the good the MEKA program does, stream various video game to gain support, occasionally stream the fight of the Colossal Omnic, perform standard requirements of the South Korean Army, and due to an agreement all MEKA pilots are members of South Korea’s Auxiliary Police and required to report for active duty one week a month in Seoul. However, due to her being assigned to Overwatch Agent Song is currently exempt from active police duty. The United Nations have also agreed with South Korea that Agent Song be able to retain her abilities as a police officer.”

“Thank you Athena!”

“My pleasure Agent Song.”

Standing up, Hana picked up her empty cup, her gaze drifting over the faces of her teammates. Each of the men in the room had a look of astonishment on their face. Well, she knew Soldier: 76 did even with his visor, but it was harder to tell with Roadhog due to his mask and the fact that his body language gave nothing away. Hell, even Athena was easier to read than the massive junker.

“Well, if we are done here I’ve got a stream to set up.” Hana said as she made her way out of the conference room.

 


	6. Selfish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short chapter, but I like how it turned out. I think I might start doing short chapters just so I can update a little faster. Regardless, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

The first time she actually interacts with Hanzo it’s two am in the morning. Hana had been unable to stay asleep and after so long it had been hard to stay in bed without being frustrated at the lack of sleep. It had been then that she decided to go to the kitchen for something to drink or eat; which lead to her current point of standing in the doorway for the kitchen looking at Hanzo. He blinked as he looked from her to the kettle and mug on the counter in front of him before looking back to her.

 

“Tea?” His nose scrunched for a second and if she wasn’t as observant as she was she surely would have missed it. “Would you like some tea Miss Song?”

 

Finally entering the kitchen proper, Hana nodded her head. Tea did sound heavenly right now. “Yeah, I’d like that. But call me Hana.”

 

Silence filled the air between them as Hanzo opened the cabinet for another mug before pouring a cup of tea for Hana. Even though she had read his file and overheard a few things from the other members of Overwatch, Hanzo Shimada was still much of a mystery to her. He was the only one that she has yet to converse with. Hell, she has had more of a conversation with Roadhog who barely spoke beyond a few word unless he found it necessary. Regardless of files and overheard words, Hana was determined to form her own opinion of Hanzo. She needed to if they were ever going to work properly as a team.

 

“So, Hanzo, why did you join Overwatch?” It was a stupid question. She already knew the answer. Everyone in Overwatch knew the answer, even if some of them weren’t so accepting of the archer. Hana cupped her mug a smidge tighter as she noticed Hanzo tense up at the question.

 

Hanzo focused his gaze on his own mug. “I joined in hopes of redemption and to honor my brother’s wish.” His voice was quiet and tense as he spoke. The way the words rolled off his tongue it was obvious to her that he thought about that a lot.

 

“You know, in a way, our reasons for joining are similar.” That certainly caught Hanzo attention as his gaze immediately turned to her. Running a hand through her hair, she grinned at him.

 

“..What do you mean?”

 

“We both joined for selfish reasons. You joined for your brother and I joined for my country. Their not bad reasons, but when you compare them to the reasons everyone else has…” Hana shrugged before taking a sip of her tea.

 

With her life she didn’t get many options to be selfish, so whenever the opportunity presented itself she leaped for the chance. Which made her even more selfish in her own opinion. That was probably why she always waited until the last moment possible before asking for help in certain situations.

“Then we can be selfish in our reasons together, Hana.” Hanzo said as he raised his mug in her direction.

 

Grinning, Hana clinked her own mug against Hanzo’s. “Selfish together!”

 

Within the quietness of the kitchen the two of them laughed.

 

 

 

 


End file.
